The present disclosure relates to person support surfaces such as mattresses. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to inflatable person support surfaces having controllers that regulate supply of a fluid as a function of various characteristics of the person support surfaces.
Persons lying on support surfaces, such as hospital bed mattresses, for extended periods of time are susceptible to the development of pressure ulcers (also known as decubitus ulcers or bedsores). Pressure ulcers oftentimes are lesions found adjacent to bony or cartilaginous areas. While many devices and methods have been developed to reduce the occurrence of pressure ulcers, there is still room for improvement. Thus there remains a need for further contributions in this area.